The Turbulance Mollify
by MariaAlbina
Summary: Sheldon finds an interesting way to deal with turbulence.


"I'm so glad we're flying to to the conference instead of driving again. I don't think that car trip to Big Sur was good for anyone."

Amy was waiting for her bag to be checked at the ticket counter as Sheldon looked around nervously with his checked bag in hand.

"I don't know why. I thought it was a great trip. I had everything planned accordingly and we even got there in record time, even though I kicked Penny out of the car."

"I'm pretty sure that answers your question to why she's not coming this year." She grabbed her luggage from the bag-check attendant before they got into another line for them to be screened.

"Yeah," Howard scoffed in front of them. "That's the reason why."

Bernadette lightly slapped his arm. "Stop, Howie. Penny simply isn't into these types of things."

Since Penny wasn't going to the conference in Tuscan, Leonard decided he would stay back in Pasadena, as well. When Raj found out he'd be the fifth wheel, he too, decided he'd stay back. He didn't want to board Cinnamon anyway. Unfortunately the foursome currently at LAX wasn't aware that their friends weren't joining them a few days before their flight. Being as they were nonrefundable, there was no reason to not use them.

Amy wasn't looking forward to sleeping in a room by herself this weekend when she knew her married friends were going to be joined in the room across the hall. She and Sheldon knew each other almost just as long and the most she had gotten from him was a kiss on a train. Sure, it was the best kiss she had ever had, but after almost three years of dating, she was hoping they'd at least at least be kissing regularly by now.

As they sat in the departure lounge waiting for their flight to be called, Sheldon continued to tap his foot anxiously as his fingers strummed his knee.

"Are you all right?" She made sure to whisper so Howard couldn't hear and make fun of her sweet baboo.

He nearly jumped at her inquiry. "Fine. Why?"

"Well, Bernadette told me that you and Howard were pretty shaken up after your rocky flight to Houston."

Sheldon gasped before he glared at an oblivious Howard who was talking to his wife, the homunculus. He then turned his attention back to his girlfriend. "I was _not_ shaken up," he whispered.

She gave a sympathy smile as she placed a hand over his shaking one. "He said you were holding hands." His mouth opened to question why Howard would admit something as embarrassing as that, but Amy beat him too it. "Bernadette mentioned one day how sensitive men were sexy, so he thought sharing that would get him sex." She removed her hand from his and turned her head so her mumbling couldn't be heard. "But, it's nice to know you're capable of holding hands with someone."

Sheldon was too busy glaring at the tiny engineer to put his Vulcan hearing to good use.

_"Flight 246 to Houston is now boarding."_

His eyes shot up to see the terminal gate doors were open and passengers were getting in line to board the plane.

Amy watched Sheldon's face, afraid a panic attack would arise. "Ready?" She stood up and noticed Howard and Bernadette were already in line as she waited for Sheldon to follow suit.

He nodded swiftly as he stood and walked in sync with Amy to the gate.

She wanted to comfort him. To touch his shoulder, to hug him, to run her hand through his hair; Anything to relax him. But this was Sheldon, and she knew that would only make him more edgy. So instead, she simply watched his shaking hand as he handed over his ticket. It took for Amy to give him a little push after he couldn't seem to enter the jet bridge on his own for him to move. He quickly turned and glared at her as she handed her own ticket over. After she was free to enter, she took Sheldon by the wrist and pulled him with her. "If you're not nervous, why are you sweating?"

He stared at his ticket stub, slightly moist from his sweaty palm, as he let his girlfriend lead him to the death trap.

Amy turned to Sheldon as soon as they entered the plane to notice his ragged breathing and wandering eyes.

Shaking her head, she pulled him to their seats and watched him take the window seat before she sat down beside him.

"I haven't flown in years," Bernadette grinned. She was seated in front of her friend and had turned around to chat. "Not since my friends and I went skiing in Oregon our senior year of college."

"I haven't flown since I went to Phoenix with my parents for my cousin's wedding when I was fifteen. Wow. That's a long time."

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle your Seat-belt. We will be departing shortly."_

She looked over at Sheldon who was staring out the window as if it was the last time he'd see the ground alive. Bernadette gave a sympathetic smile to Amy. Though the flight would only be an hour, she knew an hour was a long time when dealing with turbulence. Not to mention, Sheldon afterward.

Bernadette slowly turned back to her seat and buckled up along with Howard. He seemed to be doing better than Sheldon was with flying, but she'd learn the truth if extreme turbulence occurred.

Once Sheldon realized the plane started to move down the runway, he quickly reached for Amy's hand and squeezed.

While he wasn't getting a flu shot, she knew he needed comforting just the same and she was happy to give it. She squeezed his hand back slightly and when he finally turned to look at her, she smiled.

"You're all right."

"Don't patronize me." He pulled his hand from hers and she frowned, turning back to look among the cabin before she felt Sheldon's warm hand grab hers once again as the plane lifted off the ground.

She thought he was so cute when he was scared out of his mind. The way his eyes darted in every direction and his knees shook just made her want to embrace him.

When they were finally off the ground and at their designated altitude, Amy reached to unbuckle herself once they were given the go-ahead. It wasn't until after she unbuckled that Sheldon finally let go.

"You can unbuckle yourself, you know."

"I know," he said plainly, though he made no move to do so.

Amy decided not to bother him and feeling a chill from the air conditioned cabin, she took out her small blanket from her carry-on to drape over her lap. She proceeded to lean her head back on her seat before closing her eyes. She didn't get much sleep the night before due to her excitement and since Sheldon wasn't in the mood for talking, she figured a little shut eye would do her some good.

* * *

"Dear lord."

Amy woke with a start to see Sheldon clenching the top of Howard's seat before she, too, felt slightly the turbulence they were enduring. It wasn't enough to worry her, but she knew any amount would cause Sheldon to hyperventilate. Looking down, she realized her seat belt was back on and smiled, as it was only Sheldon who would have strapped her back in while she slept.

She leaned back and closed her eyes again before she reached over and placed her hand on his thigh and gave it a couple gentle pats.

At least she thought it was his thigh.

Sheldon froze and looked down to see his girlfriend's hand resting on his crotch. He stifled a groan at the small tap she gave him but he didn't dare to move. It was actually calming him from the choppy ride they were dealing with. Or distracting him.

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and let them wander to her hand that she found resting on him.

Horrified, she quickly pulled her hand back to her lap and closed her eyes tight, a rosy scarlet color now spread over her cheeks.

_What is wrong with me? How did I not know that was his crotch? He's not going to speak to me this entire trip now._

She came out of her thoughts when she felt Sheldon grab her hand; something she decided he would never allow to happen again after that incident. But she was proven wrong as her eyes sprung open when she felt him place it on a familiar spot. She sucked in a breath as she looked over to see her hand back on his lap. Swallowing hard, she watched him take the edge of her blanket before he pulled it over him; his hand still over hers. She hadn't taken her eyes off his lap until it was no longer visible and she dared to look up to find Sheldon's eyes were boring into hers.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Amy watched Sheldon's mouth fall open as she felt him push her hand down on his groin.

_What is he- does he know where my hand is?_

When the plane jolted moments later, Amy gasped as Sheldon, once again, ground her hand onto him. She eyed him incredulously. _Does this relax him? _

It was so evident to Amy that Sheldon found this pleasurable, even Sheldon knew it was futile to keep his face straight. _This feels so good._

Bernadette quickly turned her head around the best she could with her seat belt still on.

"Are you all right?" She noticed the blanket across them and found nothing less than sweet. "See? Amy will take care of you, Sheldon."

Amy looked over at Sheldon who was biting on his lower lip. Whether it was from the turbulence or her hand over his arousal, she wasn't sure. She watched him give a curt nod before the blonde shrugged at Amy and turned back to her husband who was dealing with this bumpy ride a lot better than Sheldon.

When another rip of turbulence rocked the plane, Amy tensed as her hand was being controlled by Sheldon. She noticed the way he made her palm him and how his arousal hardened beneath her hand. She was almost hypnotized the way his mouth dropped open with every movement.

Amy looked around to see if anyone had noticed the pair. Luckily everyone was either watching the movie on the plane or engrossed in their own carry-on electronics.

After roughly a minute, Amy noticed that the plane seemed to be flying smoothly again. So, she was surprised when moments later she felt Sheldon's hips thrust up into her hand. She quickly turned to her flying partner to see his head was pressed against the headrest; his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes snapped shut.

Since there was nowhere for Sheldon to run to if he wanted, she decided she would take things into her own hands (Literally).

He looked so distraught over her hand no longer touching him and if she had to describe it, the best word would be 'alluring'.

She quickly eased his mind when she slipped her hand back over his arousal under the blanket and began to trace the outline of his bulge, all while keeping their eyes locked. There was something so desirable in watching her boyfriend's face as she pleasured him. To the naked eye, he simply looked like someone who was having a terrible time dealing with the turbulence they were enduring.

Amy watched Sheldon's face for a reaction as she gathered the courage to unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper, Surprisingly what she got in response was blackened pupils as he stared back into hers. Which was more than any words could say.

Carefully, she reached under the waistband of his briefs and took his length in her hand before watching as Sheldon tipped his head back in pleasure, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted, completely unaware of the turbulence that started up again. She quickly looked around to make sure they hadn't gained anyone's attention as her hand continued to pump him in her grasp. She heard a faint moan from her boyfriend and shuddered in delight; her 'nether yaya' twitching before she looked up at him to see him eying the movements under the blanket. She slowly leaned up to his face and placed a soft kiss just below his ear which only aided in his arousal. She could feel him growing in her hand by the second and allowed her thumb to swipe across the head where she felt a warm liquid. She instantly felt her own moisture in her Victoria Secret panties.

That had Sheldon nearing the end and he quickly put a stop of her movements when he placed his hand over hers on top of the blanket.

Amy's eyes quickly darted from his lap to his eyes, terrified he was about to scold her, despite it initially being his idea. She sucked in a breath and with her head facing ahead, she watched him out of the corner of her eye when he slowly moved his lips to her ear and a breathy tone escaped his lungs. "I would have a sticky situation if you didn't stop."

She nodded, still completely turned on from the events that had occurred, before she released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Not to mention, his breath against her ear wasn't making it any easier for her to relax.

Amy looked up to realize the seatbelt light had turned off. "I need to use the restroom." He nodded and watched her pull the blanket back before she unbuckled herself and stood up. Walking the aisle to the aircraft lavatory, his eyes were glued to her ass until she disappeared into the bathroom.

He quickly reached under the blanket and fixed his pants, grimacing at the friction of the material against his erection.

Inside the lavatory, Amy was trying to regulate her breathing and understand what had just happened. Sheldon needed comforting and for some reason, her hand pressing against his crotch was doing that for him. What was even stranger was the fact that even after the turbulence had ended, he still wanted her touch. And boy, did he get it.

She was startled from her thoughts when she heard the faintest knocking and that familiar voice at the door.

_knock knock knock_

"Amy."

_Knock knock knock_

"Amy."

_Knock knock knock_

"Amy."

Eyes wide, Amy slowly slid the door open to see Sheldon waiting anxiously for her.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" Her voice was soft and her surprise was evident in her face.

"Shh, no one's looking."

She gasped when he quickly pushed her back and he got himself inside before sliding the door closed.

"What's going on? Bernadette and Howard will know we're missing."

"It's fine. She's engrossed in that awful movie they're showing on the TV's and Howard is playing a game on his Nintendo DS." He turned toward her as best he could in the tight space and grabbed her hips causing a gasp to escape the brunette. "I don't know what you've done to me," he pulled her body flesh to his and looked at her with hooded eyes. "But I need more."

Eyes wide, she searched his face for anything to tell her he was pulling a _Bazinga_. Although, when she felt his arousal against her, she knew he was serious.

"Ooh!"

He quickly hushed her by fuzing his lips with hers before she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

She hummed appreciatively when she felt his lips move to her jawline. "I want to return the favor," he whispered before his lips found her neck.

She tipped her head to the side to give him all the room he pleased. "Does that mean you're going to get me to a certain point and then stop?" She thought the first time they would do anything sexual she would be scared out of her wits. But with Sheldon holding her in his arms protectively, she felt safe. He was definitely different during times like this than he has when they were simply hanging out.

He chuckled against her neck at the question and the vibrating of his lips against her skin only aided in her need for him. "No," he smiled, his words bouncing off her neck, "I will make sure we take each other over the edge."

She moaned at his words as Sheldon quickly let his hands curl around the fabric of her cardigan before he pulled it over her head. He folded it and placed it top of the sink and Amy smiled. Some things would never change.

Now it was Sheldon's turn to lose some clothing. She reached for his_ Green Lantern_ t-shirt and pulled it over his head along with the black shirt underneath.

With his chest exposed to her, she couldn't help but let her hands run over his pecs. He wasn't muscular in any way, but he was firm and had a bit of definition.

He watched her hands as they palmed his chest slowly. She was startled when he quickly took her wrists in his hands. "Keep doing that, and I'll be finished before we even begin."

Knowing she had this type of affect on him, caused her arousal to only deepen. She watched him quickly discard his pants and briefs and she quickly followed with her button up and skirt, leaving her in her bra and panties. She gasped when she saw his size. She obviously knew he was big since pleasuring him under the blanket, but seeing it was so different. She looked down at herself before she found his eyes. "Do you want to-"

"Do the honors?" he beamed knowing he had finished her sentence by the grinned her face. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the top of each breast before he kissed her lips. "Wow. You're smooth."

"I've been reading," he admitted.

She stood there, shocked by his remark, while he took off her remaining garments.

She didn't think Sheldon had upper body strength but those thoughts were crushed the moment he picked her up and sat her on the small sink before he began to ravish her neck, nipping it slightly before lapping his tongue over the spot.

"Oh, Sheldon."

Never in a million years would Amy have guessed that their first time would be in an aircraft lavatory. But here they were and both were more than ready.

She gasped when she felt his hand reach between her legs and graze her clit.

"Am I doing this correctly?"

"Oh yeah," she moaned. He grinned at her response before he continued to rub her clit in circular motions, while his tongue did the same to her neck. "But if you keep doing it, I'll be finished."

He quickly pulled his hand back before he stood up straight. "While I know we're both disease free, I know I'm not ready to impregnate you."

"I'm on the pill, Sheldon." _He thinks about impregnating me?_

"All right then." She gasped loudly as Sheldon swiftly entered her wet walls and she could felt him swell inside her as he called out. "Good lord!" Amy quickly took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply to hush him.

He moaned into the kiss as he held her hips tightly, using them as leverage for every thrust of his hips.

Amy kept her lips on his and only moved her hands to reach out on either side of her against the wall as she rose her hips to urge him to go deeper.

"Shit," he mumbled against her lips and moved a hand back down to her clit to rub it vigorously.

Amy ripped her lips from his, feeling the urge to scream but only a quiet response followed as she was already out of breath. "Fuck, Sheldon."

Sheldon watched Amy claw at the wall as he continued to pump inside her, his fingers digging into her sides as he gave her everything he had until he could no longer control what he was doing.

They could easily hear the sink shake, so not wanting to add any unnecessary noise, Sheldon quickly took her hips and pulled her down from the sink while still inside her as he held her left leg over his hip and continued to thrust.

She tipped her head back as her hands dug into his shoulder urging him on. "Just like that, Sheldon."

Sheldon was seconds from bursting as he felt Amy's walls contract around him again and again. He watched Amy's mmouth fallen open and her eyes tightly shut before he realized she had reached orgasm.

Within seconds, Sheldon followed and came hard inside her, his mouth falling open as he held tightly to his girlfriends waist and thigh and rocked his hips against her again and again as he rode out the pleasure.

When both had come down from their high, Sheldon removed himself from her and set her leg down before resting his head against her shoulder as Amy inhaled his scent of talc.

"Wow," she breathed with a smile on her face, her head swimming.

_"Ladies and gentleman, we will be landing in roughly five minutes."_

Sheldon and Amy quickly pulled back to look at the others naked body_. _Making quick work of their time, they quickly redressed.

"You go first and then I'll come out a minute later."

Amy nodded in agreement before she slowly opened the door to make sure no one was either watching them or had heard them. Quickly, Amy made her way back to her seat and sat down seconds before Bernadette turned around with a warm smile on her face.

"What happened to your hair?"

Startled, Amy touched her head. "What?"

"It looks like you were sleeping for days. Or just got laid," she giggled. Amy gave a breathy laugh as she worked on her sex hair as Bernadette looked around. "Where's Sheldon?"

"Sheldon? Oh he's in the restroom."

Five seconds after the words left her mouth, Sheldon arrived beside Amy's seat. She quickly stood up and let him in before sitting back down. Sheldon wasted no time in taking her hand in his.

Bernadette's eyes widened at the sudden affection Sheldon was displaying.

They all looked up to see the _seat-belt _light on before Bernadette sat back down in her seat and buckled up.

Sheldon removed his hand from hers so she could buckle and he did the same. Though the second she was buckled in, he took her hand once again.

Smiling warmly at him, she let her free hand brush his hair to the side, the way she wanted to before they got on the plane.

She was so nervous to touch him an hour ago. It was incredible to truly realize everything that had changed between them in such little time.

The smile Sheldon returned was warm and she closed her eyes as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

Nope. Definitely didn't need to worry about touching him anymore.


End file.
